inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Suzuno Fuusuke
Perfil Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"The captain of Diamond Dust. His calm exterior conceals a cold heart."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The quiet and cool-headed boy. His plays freeze the opponent."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A simmering ice-man who freezes his opponents with cool tactics."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"A simmering ice-man who freezes his opponents with cool tactics."'' Aparência Suzuno tem cabelos grisalhos que apontam para os olhos da esquerda e da cor da pele. Ele tem pele clara e um corpo esguio. Ele tende a puxar as mangas do uniforme. Suas roupas normais consistem em uma jaqueta roxa, camisa azul clara, calça marrom e um par de tênis marrom escuro. Personalidade Normalmente ele é calmo, arrogante e confiante demais em suas próprias habilidades. Ele também é um jogador de futebol genial e talentoso, e tende a pentear o cabelo com os dedos, uma ação semelhante à de Afuro . Sua personalidade é o oposto de Nagumo Haruya . No entanto, quando ele estava em Fire Dragon , ele se tornou menos arrogante e mais amigável, mostrado quando ele cumprimentou Inazuma Japão antes do jogo, onde mudou de tom. Enredo Temporada 2 Ele é um dos melhores jogadores de Aliea Gakuen , capitão e atacante do Diamond Dust . Ele apareceu pela primeira vez quando Epsilon Kai perdeu para Raimon e exilou Desarm e a equipe Epsilon . Ele parecia estar intrigado com Endou e desafia-o para uma partida. Para forçar Raimon a jogar, Suzuno ameaçou destruir Tóquio com suas bolas pretas e azuis. No entanto, a partida não foi tão fácil quanto Suzuno imaginou, e apesar de ter feito dois gols usando o Northern Impact , sua última tentativa foi interrompida por Megaton Head incompleto de Endous . Ele foi visto acariciando seu cabelo depois de ficar irritado durante a partida, e ficou chocado e quase não conseguiu falar durante a reunião com Gran e Burn após a partida. Mais tarde, ele juntou forças com Burn para criar o time mais forte, Chaos . Durante a partida contra Raimon, ele fez uma grande quantidade de gols contra o inacabado Mugen The Hand . Mais tarde foi parado depois que Tachimukai dominou completamente Mugen The Hand. Ele então mostra sua combinação hissatsu com Burn, chamada Fire Blizzard , que rompeu Mugen The Hand. Sessão 3 Ele foi recrutado por Aphrodi para se juntar a Fire Dragon , junto com Nagumo. Antes do jogo contra o Inazuma Japan, ele e Nagumo são apresentados por Aphrodi a Endou e os outros, deixando Hiroto e Midorikawa chocados. Durante a partida, ele, Aphrodi e Burn trouxeram seu movimento mais forte, Chaos Break . No entanto, Fire Dragon ainda perdeu para o Inazuma Japan com um placar de 4-3. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Ele reapareceu em Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin como atacante de Eisei Gakuen . Ele jogou no jogo contra Inakuni Raimon na Fronteira de Futebol e seu time perdeu por 6-5. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Ele apareceu durante a reunião com Hiroto, Tatsuya e Saginuma antes de partirem para a Rússia para o torneio da FFI . A equipe se reuniu para dar as boas-vindas aos seus companheiros de equipe com todo o respeito e elogiá-los pelo que eles já alcançaram. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' Você deve primeiro derrotar seu time, Diamond Dust na Floresta Fuji. Então, selecione-o na máquina e ele estará em algum lugar na floresta. Leve Fubuki com você e ele te desafiará em duas batalhas. ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! Você deve derrotar o Dragão do Fogo na rota do Henai Shinzou para recrutá-lo. Selecione-o na máquina e Suzuno aparecerá à esquerda da casa de Toramaru (Não na área da Ilha de Liocott). Você tem que lutar com Suzuno 3 vezes antes de ele se juntar a você. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Para recrutar Gazel, Dragonlink tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : A confiança mais forte do universo *'Jogador' : Kurione Yuki *'Jogador' : Touchi Ai *'Jogador' : Gokukawa Kantarou Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 4550 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar o Gazel, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Saginuma Osamu *'Jogador' : Kurakake Clara *'Tópico' : Derretendo o Gelo (O tema do gelo derretido, obtido no distrito comercial de Inazuma Town presente ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 3400 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar o Gazel, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Ultimate Snowman ( caído aleatoriamente do Outer Sky na rota esquerda de Handa Shinichi ) *'Item' : Warmth Muffler ( Warmover Scarf, caído aleatoriamente de Good Girls (Good Girls) no estacionamento de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Wind ( Foto do vento, tirada na loja hihodo de Odaiba's Aqua Mall ) *'Tópico' : Ice Candy (O tópico do ice lolly, obtido no salão de arcade do distrito comercial de Inazuma Town ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Esteja ciente, a fim de recrutá-lo, pelo menos 10 jogadores devem ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para fazer dele uma opção scoutable. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= Diamond Dust form *'GP': 189 *'TP': 96 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 74 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 67 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 27 ---- Chaos form *'GP': 204 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 78 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 72 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 9 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Fire Dragon form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 65 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 9 ---- Diamond Dust form *'GP': 110 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 65 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 11 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 157 *'TP': 146 *'Kick' 101 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 90 *'Speed': 130 *'Stamina': 84 *'Catch': 44 *'Lucky': 83 *'Freedom': 91 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 66 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Chaos form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Fire Dragon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Chaos form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Fire Dragon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Chaos form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Fire Dragon form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Chaos form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Aliea form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Chaos= * }} Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (rota Taisen apenas) Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen Route Only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen Route Only) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Asia Daihyou' *'Bombardeiro Blizzard' *'Campeão' *'Aliea Real' *'Os elementos' *'Os atacantes' *'Os ventos' *'Meninos da água' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Anjos do caos' *'Chaos Angel Rei' *'Congelamento frio' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Anjos do caos' *'Congelamento frio N' *'Congelamento frio R' *'Urso de ouro' *'Kira Related' *'Último rival' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Último rival' Galeria Gazel First Appearance IE52 HQ.png|Gazel's first appearance. Gazel eliminates Epsilon IE52 HQ.png|Gazel aiming to 'eliminate' Epsilon. EL03-13.png|Suzuno Fuusuke's Eleven License. IG-06-050.png|IG-06-050. IG-06-056.png|IG-06-056. IG-10-045.PNG|IG-10-045. IG-11-021.jpg|IG-11-021. IG-13-051.PNG|IG-13-051. EP-03-031.png|EP-03-031. EP-05-039.png|EP-05-039. Suzuno's Character design.png|Suzuno Fuusuke's Character design. Trivialidades *Ele e Aphrodi usaram os mesmos números: 9, 10 e 11. *Alguns dubs do anime mudaram o gênero de Gazel para feminino. No entanto, ele é do sexo masculino em todas as versões do jogo. *Ele e Burn são os únicos capitães Aliea Gakuen que não apareceram na série GO. *Em Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone , se você Mixi Max Suzuno com Nagumo Haruya , ele se parece com Amemiya Taiyou . *Ele não usa uma banda de capitão. *Quando o site oficial de Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin estava aberto, a obra de arte de Suzuno na página de Eisei Gakuen mostrava-o usando seu uniforme normalmente; foi então mudado com as mangas normais quando o site foi renovado. Navegação fr: Bryce Whitingale